everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Casper Svinedrengen
Casper Svinedrengen is the son of the prince from The Swineherd by Hans Christian Andersen. Info Name: Casper Svinedrengen Age: 18 Parent's Story: The Swineherd Alignment: Royal Roommate: Richard Grenouille Secret Heart's Desire: To appreciate the beauty of nature. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at working with pigs. Storybook Romance Status: Alexandra Pelz and I are dating. She appreciates natural gifts. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I hate when people can't accept my natural gifts and instead prefer overpriced goods. It annoys me. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. I can be one with nature in this class. Least Favorite Subject: Debate. It can be hard to get my point across sometimes. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Richard. He's so nice and he always brightens my day. Character Appearance Casper is of average height, with fair skin, blond hair in a short ponytail and teal eyes. He wears a white shirt, a brown vest, brown short pants, and a brown hat. Around his neck is a pendant shaped like a pig. Personality Casper is a simple, down-to-earth young man. He dresses plainly and doesn't like to spend too much money. He doesn't mind hard work, even if it means getting his hands dirty. He is very fond of knitting and can often be seen knitting. Biography Hej! My name is Casper Svinedrengen. I am the son of the swineherd in the fairy tale by the same name. Dad was the prince of a small kingdom, and he wanted to marry the daughter of an emperor. However, the princess did not appreciate his natural gifts (a nightingale and a rose) and instead preferred artificial contraptions. Dad then disguised himself as a swineherd and began to work at the palace. He created a musical pot. The princess heard the music and gave him ten kisses for it. Then Dad made a musical rattle. The princess heard it and gave him a hundred kisses for it. But then the princess' father discovered her foolishness and he cast her out. Dad then realized the truth - he changed back into his royal clothes and showed himself to the princess, saying that she was not worthy of his love, and leaves her, Dad eventually found someone more worthy of his love, and that's where I came into the picture. I'm the younger of two children - I have an older sister named Astrid. I am going to Ever After High in the hopes of continuing Dad's legacy. I enjoy being outdoors and being surrounded by nature. I tend to give people natural gifts such as flowers, which most people appreciate. I have a rose tree where I grow the finest roses, and they make nice gifts. I also work with pigs on the farm. Even though they are quite dirty, I don't mind working with them. I am pretty friendly with my roommate Richard. He likes how I'm very down-to-earth and he says that he wishes there were more princes like me. I wish there were - seeing Daring Charming and all the stuff that he gets makes me wish the same thing too. Trivia *Casper's surname means "swineherd" in Danish. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Cam Clarke. Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Princes Category:The Swineherd Category:Danish